With the rapid economic development, the ground objects, especially the roads, are expanding very rapidly. Updating a road network in a map is of great significance in the fields of economic construction, military and earthquake relief. At present, there are mainly two ways for discovering roads, one is manual collection, for example, a cruiser can collect and capture current road information and surrounding environment information; the other is road detection by applying image processing and computer visualization methods through acquisition of satellite or aerial remote sensing images.
However, the manual data collection is inefficient. In the case of detecting a road through acquired satellite image information, the road detection accuracy will be impacted by severely obstructed roads (such as the clouds and the shadows of roadside trees).